


Whipped

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baking, Butts, Consensual Kink, Dom Ignis, M/M, Over the Knee, Punishment, Spanking, Stress Baking, bratty bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: While Ignis is baking, Noctis won't stay out of the kitchen, and the Advisor takes matters into his own hands.





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jerevinan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/gifts).



> Eyyy it's a short n sweet Ignoct spanking. My dear Mcalhen is an amazing influence, as we've chatted about this scenario a lot, so this is dedicated to him! I ADORE YOU ♥
> 
> I didn't really have a timeline in mind for this. I imagine shortly before FFXV, so they are not teenagers.

_A relaxing day of baking._  
  
It had been ages since Ignis had a day to himself, free of obligation to simply do as he pleased. Some might say that he never truly rested, as to most, cooking from scratch constituted yet more concentration , but there was little else in life Ignis found such relaxation and pleasure in.  
  
Of course, he wasn't alone... preferring to cook in Noctis' apartment, as he had a much larger kitchen than his own modest quarters. Besides, having someone to bake for made the experience all the more special, and far less isolating.  
  
Spoon dipping into a creamy batter as he stood at the kitchen's island, Ignis hand-stirred. His arm muscles were still a bit sore from the prior day's training, but he reveled in a job well done. Once he was satisfied, he turned to the fridge to produce the remaining ingredients.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure pass, surely snooping.  
  
As Ignis turned, Noctis' finger was dipped into the batter, but before he could catch his wrist, the younger man's index finger popped into his mouth. Noctis gave something of an obscene moan, savoring the sugary mix as he licked it from his digit.  
  
"Noctis!" Ignis warned, his features pinched as he dragged the bowl along the counter, away from him. "Behave yourself."  
  
"What?" The Prince shrugged. "I'm hungry. And it's good."  
  
"Good enough to wait until it's actually prepared."  
  
Noctis crossed his arms, having licked his finger clean. "It's my kitchen, you know."  
  
"And yet I don't see you utilizing it." Ignis pointed to the living area. "Now, leave me be."  
  
He shooed him away, as Noctis reluctantly obeyed.  
  
" _Fine_."  
  
A dramatic huff was given as Noctis crossed the room and returned to the sofa, flopping hard upon its cushions. He watched as Noctis pulled his phone out, fussing with it, likely playing video games.  
  
Ignis sighed, returning to his work. The batter for the miniature cakes was poured into their molds, and carefully set into the oven. Until they were finished, it was time to work on the frosting... a cream-cheese mixture that Ignis had read about in the latest issue of his favorite magazine, and was eager to try out.  
  
The items from the refrigerator laid out to be prepared (sugar, cheese, butter, and the like) and Ignis got down to business. Soon, the smell of goods baking was wafting throughout the apartment, and the frosting was carefully whipped. Ignis was wiping his brow from exertion when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He paused, glancing across the living room to give Noctis a warning look, before he politely excused himself to the other room, so that he may speak privately.  
  
Thankfully, it was merely Gladiolus, a reminder of plans for the following evening. Sure enough, when Ignis returned to the kitchen, Noctis was back at it, this time, shamelessly dipping a spoon into the bowl of frosting and licking it.  
  
Hands on his hips, Ignis fixed him with a glare.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, Noctis, you're asking to be punished."  
  
"Am I?" He was about to shove the spoon in the frosting again. Rather unsanitary, considering he had already been licking it. Not to mention, directly against Ignis' orders to stay out of the kitchen.  
  
_"Don't._ " Swiftly crossing the distance between them, Ignis reached to the counter to retrieve a spare wooden spoon he'd set aside. Wielding it, he waved it tauntingly at Noctis. "You're not going to enjoy this."  
  
He watched as Noctis stopped tonguing the silverware, to instead fix his stare upon the object within Ignis' grip. Noctis licked his lips, where white frosting had stuck.  
  
"Try me."  
  
In a swift maneuver, Ignis pushed him to be fully bent over the counter, a large palm pressed between his shoulders. Fingertips curling at his waistband, he tugged Noctis' pants down, followed shortly by his briefs.  
  
" _Ignis_ ," Noctis breathed, once he was bared, "that's kink- _AHH!_ "  
  
Without warning, the head of the clean spoon met harshly with one of Noctis' pale cheeks, hitting him squarely across one side with an ungodly crack that seemed to reverberate through the entire apartment. Noctis gasped, surely used to the power behind Ignis hand, but not a sturdy implement. He jumped a bit, but Ignis kept him held down, free hand moving to the back of his neck.  
  
Breath hitching, Ignis paused for a moment, almost shocked that he'd actually just whipped the Prince so fiercely. He was torn for only a moment in time, as he watched a circular welt bloom upon pallid flesh.  
  
Noctis' bratty retort only further spurred him on.  
  
"Is that all, Specs?"  
  
Ignis grit his teeth. Apparently, Noctis had been aching for this.  
  
Oh, he'd leave him aching, surely.  
  
"You're testing my patience," Ignis played stern, "so it's only fair that I test your hide."  
  
The spoon swung back, and Ignis spanked him again, this time causing Noctis to yelp as his hands curled into fists against the smooth marble counter. He'd caught him just below the first welt, the shapes overlapping. Though it clearly stung, Noctis bent more fully, sticking his ass out for more.  
  
"Had enough?" Ignis checked, sweat gathering upon his brow.  
  
"Have _you?_ "  
  
Fingers entwining with the soft hair at the nape of Noctis' neck, Ignis gave it to him. Several wicked smacks were delivered with that hardy spoon, terribly loud as it connected with the soft flesh of Noctis' rear. The misbehaving Prince groaned, somewhere in the middle-ground between pleasure and pain, but Ignis could tell his tolerance was being tested. He ceased when Noctis' voice sounded warbled, suffering silently until he breathlessly cried out his name.  
  
" _Oww!_ Ignis... _damn it!_ "  
  
"Your Highness?" Ignis played coy, but he could see that the last couple of smacks had left darker splotches among the fresh coloration of Noctis' pinkened rear. He could tell that at least a couple of bruises were starting to form from the impact.  
  
"It _hurts_."  
  
"So, you've had enough."  
  
Ignis released him, the spoon discarded once again upon the counter, as he made a mental note to keep it separated from the ones for food-usage. Noctis instantly reached his hands back to begin rubbing at his assuredly sore rear, his features wincing, but his thin lounge pants betraying his excitement over having been scolded. Ignis watched as Noct's fingertips appraised the welts, the Prince's teeth sinking into his bottom lip.  
  
When Noctis didn't answer, Ignis sighed again. Even after that, and he could tell that the younger man simply wasn't yet satisfied.  
  
"Come on, then."  
  
Taking Noctis by the elbow, he dragged him a few feet over to the dining room table, where Ignis pulled out a chair. Taking a seat, legs spread slightly, he fixed Noctis with another stern look, before catching him by the arm and effortlessly tugging him over his lap. This time, he tugged his pants all the way down, past his knees, to allow Noctis some breathing room. Already, he could feel how desperately hard he was, as his firm arousal poked into the side of his leg.  
  
"After this, do you promise to behave yourself?" Ignis said, this time his voice taking on a low purr as his palm gently brushed over Noctis' bare ass.  
  
Though his voice was somewhat strained, from being dipped over his knee, Noctis sounded more than a little enthusiastic.  
  
_"Yes."_  
  
Ignis' opposite hand gripped at Noctis' hip. "Yes, _what_ , now?"  
  
"Yes... _sir?_ "  
  
"Good. Allow this to be a lesson to you."  
  
Hand raised high, Ignis delivered a firm smack, which left Noctis gripping at his knee. He landed another, this time meeting the crease where his buttocks met his thighs. More to avoid smacking directly where the spoon had hit him earlier, as he'd already bruised, and also to even things out a bit.  
  
Plus, he knew that Noctis would delight in squirming in his seat later on.  
  
With each loud slap, Noctis thrust his hips, or kicked a leg, throaty moans escaping him. Ignis was going a bit easier on him than was typical, quietly enjoying the hand-prints forming upon his skin as the spanking progressed, and the shape of his pert backside.  
  
Slap after slap, and Noctis grunted and gasped, his hips wildly maneuvering over Ignis' lap. Soon, his entire backside was reddened, and Ignis was a bit aroused himself over the sheer amount of noise that Noctis was making. He'd been indecent for wanting this, surely, but it wasn't as if it was unenjoyable for the Advisor, either.  
  
He only wished to fulfill his every need.  
  
Ignis paused to let his fingertips trace the warmth of his backside, when Noctis growled with frustration.  
  
" _Ignis_ , please... _harder_." As an afterthought, he added a low 'sir,' which admittedly made Ignis' pants go a bit tighter.  
  
Daring to please him, Ignis' palm slapped hard against the most prominent spoon-shape. Noctis cried out, so he did it again... and one last obscenely loud smack filled the air, leaving Ignis feeling guilty about it until the unmistakable sound of Noctis cumming all over his leg met his ears. He'd learned early-on to pack a spare pair of pants, for situations such as these.  
  
At last, Noctis relaxed, flopping over Ignis' lap, not moving. His grip on his pant-leg went lax, as he sighed out his contentment. Ignis rubbed him down, thighs to cheeks, with a delicate massage in the aftermath, kneading his heated skin. He made a mental note to apply some lotion, and maybe prepare a hot bath to sooth the sting later in the evening.  
  
After some time, Noctis slunk off of him, pants still down, as he positioned himself between Ignis' spread legs. He palmed at the bulge at the front of Ignis' pants, making his breath hitch in his chest with wanting.  
  
"Can I... return the favor, Specs?"  
  
Adjusting his glasses, Ignis' face was beyond flushed, looking down at Noctis' eager features. As if on cue, the oven timer beeped, announcing that the cakes had finished.  He'd need to attend to that immediately, lest they burn.  
  
"It appears that you'll be getting two desserts tonight," Ignis said cheekily, as he rose from the chair, regrettably, leaving Noctis to sit there on his knees. Of _course_ he would. Noctis always got precisely what he wanted. "You naughty thing."  
  
Noctis grinned. The image of the Prince crumpled up like that, pants down to his ankles, blue eyes wide, and bottom reddened, was one that would certainly stick with Ignis for some time.  
  
But for now, there was frosting to be whipped, instead of the Prince.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
